Cetrion
|hobby = Listening to the prayers of mortals. Assisting Lord Raiden (formerly). Assisting her mother Kronika. |goals = Assist Kronika in her plans. Secure the Hourglass at the Isle of Kronika. Make the current timeline and the entire universe perfect. Stop Lord Raiden and his allies if they stand in the way. |crimes = Malefic Conspiracy Murder Assault Treason Terrorism |type of villain = Elemental Deity}} Cetrion is the nature-based Elder Goddess of Light and Virtue and one of the secondary antagonists along with Geras in Mortal Kombat 11. Depending on her involvement with her mother's plans, she could also be one of the main antagonists of the entire franchise. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn of Silent Hill videogame fame, who also played Echidna in Devil May Cry 4, Nina Williams in the Tekken series, Alex Wesker in Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Dalia Margolis in 2016's Hitman, and Arihnda Pryce in Star Wars Rebels. History Origin ]]An Elder God, Cetrion is the goddess of nature and light. Able to fully and freely control the elements, she is the daughter of Lady Kronika and the sister of the banished Lord Shinnok. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' ]] First seen with the other Elder Gods telling Raiden about them being unable to stop Kronika from creating a New Era, she later turns her back on the Elder Gods, scolding Raiden upon his too late return to the Heavens when wanting to stop her mother. She later arrives at the late evil sorcerer Shang Tsung's Island, manage to get the Crown of Kronika by threatening Jacqui Briggs' life in front of the past version of Jax Briggs. She soon was discovered by both ninja masters Scorpion and Sub-Zero during their mission to rescue and enlist the preternatural ferryman Kharon, telekinetically holding a bridge made of numerous boulders and rocks across the bottomless Sea of Blood within the Netherrealm for the recruited demonic army to make their way to the Isle of Kronika to defend it against Raiden and his allies while Kronika finishes her work involving the mystical Hourglass. She later appears again at the final climax against Liu Kang (reborn as a fire god) at her mother's Keep within the Isle of Kronika itself. During the fight, she loses because while she is as powerful as Liu Kang, she secretly questions her mother's plans. Despite this, she ends up sacrificing herself to strengthen the crowned Kronika and her power of Timecraft. Appearance Being somewhat human at appearance, Cetrion has lavender skin with green seaweed-like hair and green eyes. She wears a combination of green plants and crystals, presumably jade, tied with cord. A ring of the same crystal in her clothes also appears behind her. Powers and Abilities Cetrion is a member of the Elder Gods, godly beings that are only weaker than the Titans and the One Being. Contradictory how her brother uses more deathly powers, Cetrion uses the elements, such as earth, air, water, and fire. She can also combine elements to make things like ice, metal, magma, and energy. She can also use telekinesis, create force-fields, levitate, and can grow in size. Being an Elder Goddess herself, she can never truly be killed. However, upon giving up her life for Kronika's cause, she did end up dying which indicates that she can die at the hands of beings more powerful than her or if she chooses. Through her moveset, Cetrion's fighting style is mostly based on zoning, keeping her opponent from engaging her in hand to hand combat. This can be seen from her combat techniques such as shockwaves, water beams, fast-moving tornadoes, projecting pure energy, and summoning metal blades and plant appendages, all of which enable her to either knock her opponents away or damaging them from distance. Even when fighting up close, Cetrion proves to be a worthy kombantant as she is at the least very capable of of destroying entire planets. Quotes }} Trivia * Cetrion's name and character is likely based off of , the Roman name for , the Greek goddess of fertility and the harvest. * There exists a namesake treasure of Cetrion's creation known as the Amulet of Cetrion, is found hidden within one of 25 Head Chests sitting at the row of spikes next to 25 head sculptures built on the siheyaun walls (between the Courtyard Cave and the old Courtyard arena) in front of the fabled Warrior's Shrine at the ruins of Shang Tsung's Island (alongside with the Amulet of Kronika found separately within the Courtyard's hidden Nakandan Shrine and the sacred Crown of Kronika secretly stored at Shang Tsung's Well of Souls inside Prince Goro's Lair on the said island) within the Lost Sea between Earthrealm and Outworld (only in Mortal Kombat's Krypt feature). Navigation pl:Cetrion Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Master of Hero Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Contradictory Category:Remorseful Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Omniscient Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes